Why am I here?
by Jezzika of Medius
Summary: Someone from our world was teleported to the world of Naruto and was greeted by none other than Uchiha Itachi. "Might as well make the best of the situation, ne?" T for caution.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my made up character(s)!**

* * *

Ten-year-old Kurosuzu Maiko was on her stomach lying on the couch, classic music playing in the background, claw-like fingernails curled around a large, worn out book while rolling candy around in her mouth.

Her black hair styled in a pageboy haircut draped around her, midnight blue eyes, which almost looked black, staring avidly at her book, her delicate nose within its pages and thin lips quirked up in a small smile.

When she heard a strange knocking sound at the front door, she reluctantly left the comfort of her sofa to see who was disturbing her peace when she wasn't expecting anyone. She silently reached for the door, opened it and in a white light, she was gone.

* * *

**Review please.**


	2. I

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my made up character(s)!**

* * *

Thirteen-year-old Uchiha Itachi was training when out of nowhere a hole appeared and out came a girl who was falling towards the earth. Itachi expertly sidestepped to avoid being squashed, surprisingly the girl managed to land perfectly in a crouch but somehow still fell on her backside.

* * *

I was on my sofa in a comfortable position when there was a knocking sound coming from my door, so I got up and opened it next thing I knew was that I was falling and the scene around me was swirling with blue energy. If I didn't know better it'd have looked like chakra from the Naruto manga/anime.

As time went by I spotted a green spot and it started to grow bigger and bigger until I realized that it was the ground. I quickly forced my body to turn and I ended up landing in a crouch unfortunately I was slightly off balance so I let myself fall on my rump. To my misfortune I sensed a person who witnessed my unfortunate landing I turned to see who it was but my breath ended caught up in my throat.

I blinked once, twice and it finally registered that a supposedly nonexistent person existed. Confusing? Yes. Improbable? Most likely. An idea briefly came to mind but I immediately disregarded it I knew for a fact that I was not hallucinating mainly because I was confident in my mental health and that the grass under me felt very real.

* * *

I was training as usually when I noticed a small and brief chakra spike above me immediately I looked up and saw a hole appear in the sky a girl with a large book was falling towards me I instinctively sidestepped and was expecting the girl to fall flat on her face surprisingly she landed in a silent crouch but because of her large book she was off balance and was forced to land on her rear.

She sighed and turned to look at me, she blinked once, twice and continued to stare at me. In turn I studied the intruder, because that's what she is, to my surprise she looked like an Uchiha, with the perfectly pale skin and black hair and eyes but upon closer scrutiny her eyes was actually blue, a very dark blue. She wore a plain black tank top and khaki shorts with rusty red arm and leg warmers and in her hand was a large, worn out book perhaps it was her favorite.

Suddenly she stood up and introduced herself as Kurosuzu Maiko.

* * *

I noticed that he was studying me as I was studying him I decided that I should introduce myself then maybe he might stop staring at me like that because it was very unnerving being stared at by fairly emotionless eyes but it somehow reminded me of my Father and teachers so perhaps it's not so bad in fact I seem to be able to read a little of his hidden emotions… strange…

"Hello, my name is Kurosuzu Maiko. Sorry for suddenly dropping in on you… yeah, sorry about the bad joke." Did he just smile? Huh, must be a trick of the light…

* * *

"Hello, my name is Kurosuzu Maiko. Sorry for suddenly dropping in on you… yeah, sorry about the bad joke." I smiled a little at that and it struck me. Did she not realize she had a large book in her hand? Perhaps not, so I voiced my opinion.

"Kurosuzu-san, you do realize that you're holding a book?" She seemed startled and looked at her hands she looked even more surprised seeing a large, rectangular object in her grasp. I heard her mutter softly.

"Well I'll be… no wonder I was off balance…" I soon realized that I haven't been acting as I should and in turn haven't asked a very important question…

"Tell me." She turned to look up at me. "Why are you here?" She adopted a thoughtful expression, her face blanked over no emotion showing except in her eyes.

"In all honesty… I don't know." I blinked in confusion.

"How can you not know?" She shrugged. Then smiled.

"I don't now."

"…"

"But really, one minute I'm in my apartment reading this book here and suddenly I'm falling from the sky." She paused. "I'd really appreciate it though if you could take me to your Hokage. I wish to speak with him," she spoke under her breath, "Considering I don't belong here…"

"…I'll take you to the Tower." She blinked and smiled brightly.

"Thanks!" Couldn't help but smile again.

"No problem."

* * *

Tch, I should have kept my mouth shut at that shouldn't have said more I was so deep in thought that I almost didn't hear Itach speak.

"Kurosuzu-san, you do realize that you're holding a book?" Book? I brought my hands up to see if there was a book and sure enough, it was there. I hadn't realized that I was still holding the darned thing no wonder I was off balance, huh.

"Well, I'll be… no wonder I was off balance…"

"Tell me." Damn, I he really is taller than me I have to look up to meet his eye. Well, I'm ten and he's thirteen of course he's taller than you. I almost snorted but I kept myself in check. "Why are you here?" Ah. I was wondering when he'd ask me the dreaded question. It took him quite a while for him to ask me that, perhaps be dropping in on him suddenly messed up his composure. But I really needed to think hard to find the answer, finding none I just answered honestly.

"In all honesty… I don't know." He blinked once.

"How can you not know?" I just shrugged and smiled I wonder what he'd do if I replied…

"I don't know."

"…" …The pause said everything. I guess he doesn't believe after all he is a ninja…

"But really, one minute I'm in my apartment reading this book here and suddenly I'm falling from the sky." I paused in thought and spoke carefully. "I'd really appreciate it though if you could take my to your Hokage." I almost made it sound like a question. "I wish to speak with him." I muttered this last part out. "Considering I don't belong here…" I wonder if he'll even grant my request, I'm just glad he didn't kill me on sight. Probably cause I look like a civilian.

"…I'll take you to the Tower." Wow, he actually did grant my request and I smiled happily.

"Thanks!" I really was thankful.

"No problem." Huh, monotonous as always I smiled brighter at that.

* * *

**Review please.**


	3. II

**jutsu name**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my made up character(s)!**

* * *

In the Hokage office…

* * *

Scribble, scribble, stamp, rustle.

Scribble, scribble, stamp, rustle.

Scribble, scribble, stamp, rustle.

Scribble-

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha Itachi wishes to speak with you." Announced the ANBU.

"Thank you let them in." The ANBU gave a short nod and **Body Flicker**ed away.

Scribble-

"Hokage-sama." Greeted Itachi-kun right after him was a young girl.

"Hello Itachi-kun. What brings you to the Tower today?" I asked in my Grandfatherly tone.

"I met this girl, Kurosuzu Maiko, while I was training. She appeared to have fallen from the sky from a portal that disappeared after she landed. She stated that she does not know how she teleported from her apartment into Konoha." My eyes sharpened, perhaps she's an enemy nin but the fact that she gave her name lessened the suspicion.

"Maiko is it? What were you doing before you appeared in Konoha?" When I addressed her she stopped looking at my office and stepped forward in confidence.

"Yes I'm Kurosuzu Maiko Hokage-sama. What I wish to speak to you about must be spoken in secret. I request that I might be able to speak to you alone." Interesting.

"Very well than." I signaled for my ANBU and Itachi to leave then I activated the privacy seal. "We are now completely alone and whatever is spoken here will not be heard from outside. Surprisingly she smiled.

"Thanks! Well what I'm about to tell you are damn near impossible, what with how you're actually a fictional character. But I digress. The fact of the matter is that I'm not from this world in my world you're merely a fictional character of a manga called Naruto this whole world is from Naruto." I was thinking that perhaps she was mentally unbalanced but what made that thought fade was the fact that she said Naruto; maybe what she says is true. Especially considering that this is the ninja world and we are supposed to be prepared for the unusual.

"IF what you say is true than tell me what really happened ten years ago."

"The Kyuubi no Yoko attacked Konoha that was also the same day Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto was born. The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, was the greatest seal master at the time and the only way to defeat the Kyuubi was to seal it away into a baby whose chakra coils haven't fully developed. Since Minato wouldn't ever ask for another parents' child to become a jinchuuriki he instead sealed Kyuubi in his own son, Naruto. In that same night Uzumaki Kushina died from chakra exhaustion, blood loss from her childbirth and injuries. Was that an adequate synopsis?"

"…Yes it is. You even stated facts that are not publically known to the people of Konoha because of this I have no choice but to believe you." I was still in shock that she knew so much from Naruto-kun's heritage to his burden.

"Awesome. But what am I supposed to do while I'm here?"

"Firstly, you are not to change anything."

"~snort~ I'm changing things just from being here." I ignored her.

"Secondly, you will be enrolled into the Ninja Academy that's all."

"See that's my point. I'm already changing things, its damn near impossible for me not to cause my presence in this world is already causing this universe to deviate from the original."

"Well, we can't do anything about. All I ask is that you live your life here in Konoha until I can find a solution for you to be able to go home."

"Nah. I'm already here anyways might as well live here but thanks for helping me out." I just shook my head and released the seal I called for the ANBU and Itachi-kun to come back. He walked calmly into the office.

"I'll prepare your forms for enrollment and find you a place to live in but for now you'll stay with Itachi-kun in the Uchiha compound."

"Is it because I look like an Uchiha?"

"Mostly that, yes." I smiled mischievously.

"Ha, yeah, whatever… Hiruzen-jiji." I laughed and laughed.

"Now Itachi-kun your mission is to keep her safe alright? Do not worry, she is no threat."

"Hey! I'll have you know I at least have _some_ skill in taijutsu." I chuckled.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Good bye and see you later Hiruzen-jiji!" I could hear the laughter in her tone I chuckled some more.

Things will certainly become more interesting with her and Naruto-kun my smile broadened and I went back to the dreaded paperwork…

Scribble, scribble, stamp, rustle.

Scribble, scribble, stamp, rustle.

Scribble, scribble, stamp, rustle.

* * *

**Review please.**


End file.
